


I'll go (only if you want mt to)

by alextheghostdrummer



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2020, OR IS IT, Platonic Hangout, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextheghostdrummer/pseuds/alextheghostdrummer
Summary: Movie Night but Alex is sick; Michael tries to help
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Home in your arms





	I'll go (only if you want mt to)

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang, i almost forgot about michael guerin week (ops) but i got some stuff in the oven for honor one (1) alien cowboy dumbass

It was a quarter to six and Michael was speeding through the highway, feet stump heavily onto the gas pedal, he kept looking between the road and the dusty old radio’s screen which signaled it was now 5:46 PM. His heart thundering inside his chest and his chest heaving. Late, he was late. He took his eyes off the road to stare now at the rattling six-pack of beer and gulped dryly. The drought in his throat mirrored the desert; he was unaware of whether the dryness instilled was from dehydration in addition to the New Mexico’s lack of humidity whatsoever or if it was just his nerves. In a failed attempt to cool his ever over-heated system, he had the windows down, wind furiously disheveling his curls, mildly blocking his sight but still his feet on the pedal was unrelenting. He took the back of his hand to dissolve the beads of sweat that stuck to his mess of a hair. 

Imprudently he swerved right, his truck mounting small stacks of dirt violently and, abruptly, he cut the engine, his truck discarded in the middle of Alex’s driveway in an unusual manner. Michael opened the car’s door and slammed it shut, jogging to the passenger’s door and opening it up to gather the beers (because he is an idiot, his brain provided, and forgot to take’em before he climbed out). Still, he trotted to Alex’s porch and knocked on the door. Then he took a deep grounding breath, hands on his knees as he stood awkwardly gasping for air.

The door opened and there stood Alex padded with a black plush blanket over his head and body, looking a bit pale, bleary-eyed and blowing his nose.

“Oh shit”, he exclaimed, “Movie night, right?”

Michael nodded 

“Fuck”, he shouted, looking upwards, perhaps cursing a higher-power then coughed

“Are you sick?”, Michael queried a little breathlessly

“Yup”, he cleaned a bit of snot that had been dangling over his cupid’s bow, “Fuck, Michael, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot. I went to the doctor and-“

“You went to the doctor?”, he was horrified that Alex, Alex Manes, went to the doctor, that was bad news 

“Yeah, woke up feeling sick then ran to the bathroom and vomited-“

“You vomited?!”, Michael parroted, yelling

“Are you going to repeat everything I say, Guerin?”, Alex replied, a quirk of a smile lightly tugging the corner of his lips, “I think I have the flu”

“Sorry”, he shook his head, “I should- Can I come in?”

_“You don’t have to stay” _, Alex stated, looking apologetic__

__A year ago, Alex proffering this sentence would have caused an emotional outburst from Michael, probably because he would’ve read into it. A scornful comment, heavy stomping and a slam of his truck’s door and driving away, all in a pathetic passive-aggressive way to show Alex that he hurt his feelings. But they’ve turned a new leaf. They’ve been friends for months and have established a trust policy which establishes they say all of what they mean. Well, most of what they mean. Nevertheless, Michael had a feeling that if Alex didn’t want him there he would have said so._ _

__“You don’t want me to stay?”, he asked despite the previous knowledge_ _

__“You don’t have to”, he sighed, hugging himself and averting Michael’s eyes, “I’m probably not good company right now”, he shrugged, “Plus I look like shit. I feel like shit, actually”_ _

__“Alex, if you don’t want me to stay I’ll go. But if you’ll have me, then I want to stay”_ _

__“Well, it’s your funeral”, Alex replied sarcastically, then stepping aside so Michael could come in_ _

__Michael came in and immediately left the beer on top of the counter and asked:_ _

__“How about some soup?”_ _

__“Michael, it’s 82 degrees outside”_ _

__Well there goes Michael’s limited knowledge in how to comfort a human when they are ill._ _

__“So… no soup?”_ _

__“How about some popcorn?”, Alex suggested instead_ _

__“Okay”, he acquiesced, promptly searching for the utensils and ingredients to make them some popcorn, “What are we watching today?”_ _

__“Uhm… Star Wars?”_ _

__Michael shrugged in the universal “whatever you decide is fine by me” way and Alex decided he was in the mood for a little romance so and drama in a vintage format, so The Empire Strikes Back it was. Once he commanded his TV to play the movie, Michael appeared with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of water (he knew it was important for humans to stay hydrated, especially when sick). As the bright blue letters in a dull font appeared, Michael found himself feeling like a teenager all over, reminiscing his first time watching the blockbuster saga._ _

__Halfway through the movie he noticed Alex stopped commenting and responding to any of Michael’s comments, curious, he peered at the man who was snuggled close to him only to find him pillowing his shoulder, sound asleep. Michael decided that their movie hangouts were the best idea they had ever had._ _

**Author's Note:**

> 1st day: check! hope y'all liked it. let me know your thoughts. thanks for reading :)  
> i'm on tumblr @chillyourtitseatnoodles


End file.
